Hinata Hyuga - The Interrogator
by CherryBlossom3430
Summary: Hinata Hyuga is the Konoha's head interrogator. But she never wanted it to happen, or intended it to. When she was a toddler, she was full of life. But then her mother died and father took over. She went from the most cheerful tired to the coldest adult you'll ever meet. And now, here she is, faced with the most difficult mission yet. One that only she, and she alone, can go on.
1. Prologue

**I am Hinata Hyuga.**

Six years old. That's how old I am. My mother - the only one who believed in me and loved me - is dead, my father cold and forceful. My would-be sister was a still-born. I have no family, no friends. Not since I lost Naruto.

I used to be full of life. I wanted to be an excellent kunoichi; kind like my mother, and strong like my father. I was so optimistic, giving everyone the benefit of the doubt. I used to sit for hours, dreaming about the day when I would enter the academy, when I would graduate and become a ninja. My mother was the one fuelling those dreams. But now she's gone.

 **I am Hinata Hyuga.**

One year has passed since her death, and my father is acting like she never existed at all. He took advantage of the potential I had shown for my age. He drilled me, trained me hard, not caring whether or not I was at my breaking point. Hiashi is the reason I am growing colder to everyone.

Hiashi is the reason why I'm doing this.

 **I am Hinata Hyuga.**

And I am running away from home.


	2. 1: The Escape

Hinata's light feet slid on the polished floor of the Hyuga Compound. Her bag is packed and resting on her back. She gripped the kunai her mother gave her - before she died, that is - with her tiny hand. It gave her a sense of security that she could find nowhere else. In the other hand, she held a piece of paper. What was written on that paper was a note that was, while short, full of meaning. Hinata re-read the note, her untidy, childish scrawl bold on the page due to using a marker.

Leaving the sheet of paper on the floor outside of Hiashi's room, she then went to her mother's spare one

Leaving the sheet of paper on the floor outside of Hiashi's room, she then went to her mother's spare one. Her mother was always a person who wanted her own space, after all, so she had this room to herself. Hinata carefully removed the spare bobby pin she had placed hair and picked the lock. For the year her mother had been dead, no one, not even the servants have stepped foot into this room.

Hinata was the first.

There was a thin layer of dust on everything. Her fingers traced the woodwork on the wardrobe and bedside tables. She leapt up onto her bed, her small body disturbing the dust that had settled over the sheets. It flew up in a cloud around her like smoke. She begged her body not to cough as it flew up into her nose. Then something caught her eye.

"Mama..." She mumbled, staring at the picture on the bedside table. It was one of Hinata and her mother playing together. She let her chubby fingers grasp at it to get a better look. Clutching the photo to her chest, she jumped off the bed. Hinata made her way over to her mother's large walk-in closet that was situated just to the left of the bed. She glanced at the door. This was the thing she actually came in here to do. The thing she needed to do before she left.

She quietly swung open the double doors. Inside of the closet was not clothes, as one may suspect. No, it was filled with items that she would've needed the day she became a ninja... or rather, today, the day she chose freedom over being treated like dirt.

In there, there were scrolls that were concealing hidden jutsu's and weapons, all of her mother's training garments that she ever wore, more weapons and extra items such as paper and smoke bombs and food pills. She carefully placed the many scrolls and clothes in her bag and used another scroll to seal the extra items within it.

That was the first part of her escape. There was only two parts; Part One - leave the note for Hiashi and get her mother's things, and Part Two - run like hell. Honestly, she was looking forward to part two.

Hinata shut her mother's door behind her softly. In less than a minute, she was closing the front door of the Compound as well. The soft breeze hit her face, but she stopped herself from getting too excited.

She's not free, not yet.

She used Shadow Clones to get past the guards. Making more than they could handle, Hinata ran off into the village. But not before taking one last glance at the place she had called home. A huge smile grew on her face when she realised that she would never take another step inside of it again. Not even the Hokage, a man whom she greatly respect, could make her go back there.

The Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Hiruzen Sarutobi, sat at his desk, pondering. His hands were settled just above his crystal ball as he watched the strange purple orb with intense eyes. What was he watching, you ask?

Hinata Hyuga.

The girl who he suspected to be another prodigy. She's a peculiar child indeed.

Sarutobi had just witnessed her escape. He thought she was impressive to say the least. Breaking in to a forbidden room, taking all of her mothers ninja weapons and scrolls. She had obviously been planning this.

He knew precisely why she did it, and couldn't blame her on her part. He had known the girl before her mother's death. Free spirited with a beautiful personality was the way he remembered the young toddler. But everything is different now.

And Sarutobi seriously doubts she could be returned to her former self. She's changed too much for that.

He knew sending her back home was cruel. She spent her days miserably there and he knew she wouldn't go back without a fight. And if she did, she'd need at least a Chunin to get her.

Why? Because Hinata was a different kind of six year old.

Hiashi was a different story. The man was power hungry and crazed, putting everything he had into the girl - even the negativities. The negativities he forced onto her has already left a mark; her coldness towards others now. Sarutobi also knew this man also wasn't going to go down without a fight. He would want his daughter returned to him.

Give the girl freedom, or give the man power?

Sarutobi knew the obvious option. The choice of giving the girl freedom or confinement should've been an easy decision. But the Hyuga is one of the noble clans of the Leaf. Hiashi has quite a lot of authority being the Head of the clan. However, at the same time, the girl has shown a lot of potential. What if Hiashi mutated in in some fashion?

Like, for example, diminishing the power completely due to the girl not being able to take all that Hiashi throws at her? Or -

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Sarutobi half shouted so the people on the other side could hear him. Three Anbu guards walked into the room. He recognised the masks - these were the Anbu assigned to guard the Hyuga Compound.

"My lord, Hinata Hyu-,"

"I am aware of the situation at hand. I ask you to leave the child." Sarutobi cut them off quite easily. As soon as he would open his mouth to speak, they would stop talking so he would be able to.

"But, Hokage-sama, Hiashi-sama has asked that you send a ninja of a high rank to go after her," One of them said.

"And I will do so. Tell Hiashi that the task is being carried out."

"Right!"

Sarutobi sat back into his chair and sighed.

Freedom or confinement?

Power or justice?

Sarutobi chuckled to himself at that last thought. Justice. 'It would certainly do justice to take the child out of Hiashi's hands, showing him what he could've done with her, what he could've trained her to be like. Showing him that with the right trainer or sensei, she could achieve greatness. Of course, she would need a special jonin... ah, but what division would she be put in? Anbu, Interrogations, or just a jonin? Or, if it's possible, all three? That would certainly make Hiashi regret- wait!'

Sarutobi's eyes widened. It started out as a little joke that he made up. Even the Hokage likes to joke around from time to time. But now it was something so much more than that.

That could work. She would truly achieve greatness.

And Sarutobi knew just the man for the job. Of course, he probably won't agree to it. He'll think of it as babysitting. Unless the girl herself persuaded him to. But not in the way one might think.

Simple words of persuasion do not work on Ibiki Morino.

But, children do not use words of persuasion. Their actions speak louder than their words.


	3. 2: Thunder

It was 2:37am. Ibiki Morino was walking to the Hokage's office after being summoned mere minutes beforehand. The only sign that he was positively ticked off was the slight twitch in a single finger.

Of course, it was a particular finger.

After hearing the 'come in' after he knocked, he stepped into the Hokage's office. "You wished to see me, Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi smiled beneath his hands, something that went noticed by Ibiki. "I have a mission, of sorts, for you, Ibiki."

Ibiki just nodded, waiting for Sarutobi to finish.

"Hinata Hyuga escaped the Hyuga Compound around two hours ago. This would normally mean just retrieve her and take her back to her home. But this situation is a tad different. All I want you to do is find her, tell her you're taking her back and report her reaction to me."

"But, isn't Hinata Hyuga the heiress? Shouldn't she be returned to-,"

"I told you, Ibiki. This is a different situation. Meet the child and you will understand immediately."

Still ever so confused, but not going to show it, Ibiki nodded and disappeared from the Hokage's office. As soon as he left, Sarutobi sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time that night. Oh, he was so going to need a nap later.

Ibiki was racing towards places the girl might've gone. Backstreets to hide in, parks to escape to, one of the training grounds... the possibilities were endless. There were quite a lot of places to hide in Konoha. Truth be told, he didn't know what the Hokage was thinking. He, Ibiki Morino, head of Torture and Interrogations, able to cut right through people with a single glance, had no clue what the old man was thinking.

And he was not impressed.

He was twenty minutes into his search when he found her. Alone, sitting on the swings at a small park on the outskirts of the Village. It didn't take him too long. He walked up behind her.

"Hinata Hyuga?" He used the same tone he used in his interrogations. It was menacing, to say the least. He was quite surprised when the girl turned around fast - he didn't have time to process that she was holding a kunai in front of her tiny body.

"Who are you?" Her tone was full of steel and distrust. Ibiki was taken aback, questioning this girls age.

'She can't be six, can she?' He wondered. Hiashi Hyuga had done a serious number on this child. "I'm Ibiki Morino. And you're a long way from home."

"That was my plan," She said uncertainly. Her eyes widened, as if she realized why he was there. "I'm not going back there."

"I'm afraid you might have to," Ibiki said it straight to the girl. There. He had done what the Hokage asked, now what? Just leave?

"No!" Hinata yelled. "No, no, no, no!" Ibiki stopped short. This wasn't a tantrum. This was the result of mental trauma. She wasn't whining or complaining; she would rather die trying to escape him than go back.

"Come with me!" He fake ordered. This only made it worse. She was so angry and upset her chakra was taking form outside of her body. It swirled around at her feet, flying up and around her. Ibiki watched her carefully. "Come, Hinata Hyuga!" He pushed her even further, using a particularly harsh voice.

Hinata then disappeared with a loud, sudden crack. It was almost like a lightning bolt. The force of the motion made the swings move rapidly, creaking as they swung.

Ibiki wasn't showing it, but he was awed. This girl had the guts, had the chakra and had the... well, to be frank, coldness to rise in the ninja world.

The Hokage was right. This situation truly is a 'tad different'. And to say it piqued Ibiki's interest was an understatement.

Hinata appeared somewhere completely different. When she could finally see her surroundings, all she saw was grass. She was laying on the ground, she knew that much. It was still night time. She felt too exhausted to move. When Ibiki had showed up, she was half asleep.

What she didn't understand was that, why didn't Ibiki just take her?

She let her eyes close. Darkness consumed her mind in seconds, leaving nothing but sleep.

The Hokage watched his crystal ball with undivided attention as Ibiki confronted the girl. When Ibiki left the area, he stopped watching the ball, which immediately went back to its purple haze.

"That went well," Sarutobi said to himself triumphantly. There was a knock, but this time Ibiki didn't wait for an answer. He swung open the door quite violently - but Sarutobi is willing to guess that was just Ibiki not trying to be polite.

"Hokage-sama, did you see?"

"Yes, I did. She's a peculiar child, this one." Sarutobi said, turning to hide the fact that he was smiling a bit.

"She's obviously gone through deep mental trauma, she could also have things wrong going on in the functions of her mind. Her coldness towards others at such a young age is almost frightening. To think about what that man has done to her, I mean." He clarified himself.

"I agree."

"She'd need training to truly move forwards, however," Ibiki started.

"What are you trying to tell me, Ibiki?" Sarutobi turned back around completely composed. Ibiki stopped for a moment, coming up with the exact sentence he was going to say.

"I will keep tabs on the girl." Ibiki walked out, closing the door behind him.

Sarutobi took his Hokage headpiece off. He knew precisely what Ibiki was doing; 'keeping tabs on her' was just another way of phrasing it. Grabbing a pen, he started to write out the scroll he would send to Hiashi, who he knew was going to be furious, to say the least.

 _Hiashi Hyuga, Head of the Hyuga Clan,_

 _I am aware that Hinata Hyuga, heiress of your noble clan, has run away from home. I am also just as aware that the child has gone through mental traumas under your care. Therefore, Hinata's actions last night are understandable as she is just a child. I do realise that you are one of the noble clans and have quite a lot of authority. But, the way you have been treating your daughter has caused me to take her off your hands. She will be trained by one of the special jonin here in the Leaf. When she is 17 years old, she will have the decision of whether or not she will return to your care._

 _Regards,_

 _The Third Hokage._

He read it over before rolling the scroll back up. He would send that tomorrow, getting an Anbu to deliver it and tell him of his response. But for now…

Well, he was going to sleep.

The next day, a storm had rolled in. Its clouds were near black and its thunder was starting to become deafening. It had started out for two minutes as a light drizzle before pouring down relentlessly. It was like that for at least an hour, the wind making every tree thrash its branches around, and rain drops the size of golf balls were coming in from every angle.

As for Hinata, well, she was in the library. As soon as she saw the storm, she rushed over there to make cover under. The place was deserted except for her and the little old librarian that helped her with the huge books she couldn't reach.

Hinata was now reading a passage about chakra affinities with great interest. The other large books she had already read were scattered about her on the large table. She wanted to know what hers was. Fire, water, earth, lightning or wind?

She felt a presence behind her. She accidentally knocked a book to the floor as she turned. But no one was there, not until a bolt of lighting struck. Ibiki appeared, leaning against the bookshelf and watching her. His arms were crossed as he walked over, peering at the book she was reading. Hinata spun back around, ignoring him. This man was not going to take her back.

"Learning about Chakra affinities? You'll need these," He held up a hand that was holding three sheets of square paper within its fingers. Hinata furrowed her brows in surprise, shooting her eyes to Ibiki, who was taking the seat opposite her.

"Chakra induction paper," Hinata muttered, recognizing the small sheets from the book that was opened in front of her. "Is that all you're here for?" She asked coldly.

"Pour your chakra into the paper. You know what to look for." He spoke, completely ignoring her question. Hinata grabbed the paper he held out to her and held it up towards her face.

The paper crinkled.

"As I thought, you have light-,"

The paper burned and disappeared in a pile of ash.

Hinata stared at Ibiki, waiting for him to speak. His eyes were widened, but that was the only amount of shock he showed. "You have two? Is that possible?" He talked mainly to himself. But, Hinata wasn't really listening. She had gone to her bag, pouring out its contents onto the table. Ibiki watched as scroll after scroll rolled out, some almost falling off the edge. He caught one before it fell into his lap. He was about to open it before Hinata snatched it out of his hands.

She grabbed a yellow one, opened it, read it and tossed it aside. She did that with three other yellow scrolls before she got the one she wanted. She started to read it, but the way that she was holding it made it impossible for Ibiki to see what was written on the scroll. Whenever he tried to sneak a glance at it, she glared at him and held it even higher. Right now it was level with her forehead.

Shoving the rest of the scrolls back into her bag, she ran out of the library, all while shouting 'be right back!' to the librarian, who waved kindly at her. Ibiki quickly followed her out the door, ignoring the old lady completely. When he made it outside, the first thing he saw was the scroll on the steps. Ibiki picked it up and read it. His mouth parted a bit, either to order the girl to stop or just in shock. Or, most likely, both.

Hinata was standing in the pouring rain. She was looking up into the blackened sky. Rain whipped at the both of them. Hinata was already soaked to the bone, but she wasn't deterred. Ibiki saw her elbows move as she did hand signs. Her back was turned so he couldn't see the hand signs she was making. What he did see was what Hinata did next. She was raising her hand towards the sky.

Even more clouds rushed to where her hand was pointed. There was now a circle of pitch black clouds with a hint of green above the tips of her fingers.

"Thunder..." she muttered so quietly that Ibiki only just caught it. He watched as her hand started to lower so fast there was no time to stop her.


	4. 3: One Week

Hinata brought down her hand. And when she did, a bolt of lightening came down with it. It struck, hitting the tree that was meters in front of her. It struck it right down the middle, splitting the tree in half. It caught on fire immediately, erupting in flames. The thunder and lightening ceased, like Hinata robbed it from the sky completely.

"Holy-," Ibiki started to curse, but Hinata turned. The look she gave him cut him off. It was one of innocence, yet, at the same time, brutality. She didn't understand the importance, the amazement of what she had just done.

"Put that out. I don't know water jutsu yet." was all she said before she yanked the scroll out of Ibiki's hands and waddled back inside, as if she hadn't just summoned a monstrous amount of lightening and wrecked that tree.

The jingle of the bell as she opened and closed the double doors of the library rang in Ibiki's ears over the sound of the pattering rain. "You shouldn't swear in front of children, Ibiki." he heard the Hokage's voice scold him.

He turned to see the Hokage at the bottom of the steps, only just out of the rain. "We shouldn't treat her like a child." Ibiki shook his head. "She's a prodigy. First Kakashi, then Itachi, now Hinata."

"That, she is."

"And you aren't sending her back to the Hyuga Compound?"

"No, I'm not. Hiashi is furious - I think he's going mad." Sarutobi sighed. "But I cannot, in good spirits, send her back there."

"Do you think he'll try and start a coup?" Ibiki asked with dead seriousness in his voice. "He has the entire clan to control.."

"I don't believe he is that insane." Sarutobi stated calmly. "Mad, yes, perhaps. The Anbu I sent reported that Hiashi tried to attack her. He ripped up the note, ordering the Anbu to come back to me and tell me that he demands I change my response."

"Yes, but sometimes you can believe in people too much. And believe you me, he could've done much worse."

"That's true..."

"Will you allow me to train the girl,

Hokage-sama?" Ibiki asked suddenly. The Hokage just smiled.

One week passed. During this time, Hinata had taken shelter in a loft that was situated in the library. The old librarian took a great liking to her and was always helping her to find a new book. The loft had a single bed and a desk, which were both covered in books, scrolls and weapons.

Each day of that week, Ibiki visited her, wherever she was.

~~Day 1~~

Ibiki was on his way to the Dango shop, where he hoped Hinata would be. The librarian informed him that that was where Hinata told her where she was going, so Ibiki hoped Hinata was still there. After walking for a couple of minutes, he made it to the shop. He saw Hinata sitting at a small two-person table, nibbling at her dango and reading a book at the same time.

Walking swiftly over to the girl, Ibiki took the seat across from her and sat down. "You're reading about the Third Great Ninja War?" He asked, reading the title. Hinata almost slammed the book down onto the table, hiding the cover.

"Yes." she said curtly.

"Are you wanting to find out what happened in the War, what sparked it or the dynamics?"

"All of it.." her hand went to her neck. This was usually a sign that someone was self-conscious, nervous or protective. Or, in some cases, as Ibiki has found out, all three. But, in Hinata's case, it was probably just the last one.

"Let me show you something.." Ibiki started. He then went on to discuss the tactics that were used in the war, what villages participated and many other things. Hinata watched him, listening with undivided attention. At one point, he even pulled a small legal pad out of his coat and showed her the battle formations and the stations through his drawings.

"But, if they were stationed here, and they were only stationed there, they could destroy Kannabi Bridge, cutting off the other Nation's supply..." Hinata pointed at a spot on the pad that wasn't littered with Ibiki's writing.

"Sharp as a tack, you are. The thing you picked up on right away was something that took a while for us to do back then." Ibiki was praising the girl. Hinata looked like she was about to smile before catching herself. She tossed her head to the side and slammed her book shut. Only looking back to rip the page off the legal pad, she folded the small yellow sheet of paper and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Thank you." she muttered as she walked away, leaving her half eaten dango on the table.

Ibiki watched her walk away, judging every facial expression, every movement she made. She had seemed to put aside their first meeting at the park. But she will never forget it.

But Ibiki is willing to guess she hadn't let herself smile in ages. That's why she stopped herself. As well as not wanting to show weakness in the face of an enemy.

~~Day 2~~

Ibiki tracked her down earlier today. He was sitting on a tree, watching Hinata with great interest. He knew for a fact Hinata knew he was there. She was either choosing to ignore him completely, or didn't care. She was seated against the trunk of the tree whose branch he was sitting on himself, half opened scrolls all around her.

Hinata stood, going out further away from the tree and more into the clearing. She raised her hand once more, this time saying "Lightening Style: Thunder!" before she brought her hand back down. Lightening crackled and popped before appearing in the sky, shooting down and into the ground. It created a massive crater right in front of her.

Ibiki jumped down behind her as she made her way back to the tree trunk, sitting down and reading once more. "Let me train you." he said, a bit out of the blue. "I could help

yo-,"

"No."

Ibiki was taken aback. "You do know who I am and what I work in, right?" He asked, a bit harsher than he intended.

"Yes. You are the head of torture and interrogations. Ibiki Morino is a name that is known by other nations, and anyone who you choose to torture knows that they either need to escape or kill themselves if they do not want to give information." Hinata stated bluntly. "But I am not interested in that. It is a field that I may want to work in someday, but I would rather train on my own. I'll join the academy in the last year and graduate with children my age."

"You've planned this out." It was half a question, half a statement as it came out of Ibiki's mouth.

"I've been planning this for eleven months,"

"Eleven months..?" That was roughly the same amount of time since her..

Hinata frowned deeply. "I would like to return to my training."

Ibiki blinked. "As you wish."

~~Day 3~~

"Buying Katana?" Ibiki asked, peaking through the door to see Hinata admiring weapons. She paused for a while before turning her head over his direction.

"Mhm," she muttered, continuing to gaze at the weaponry.

"You'll want a thinner set," He said, striding into the shop and pointing at another pair of swords. "It suits your body type."

Hinata clearly didn't know what to say. Her mouth formed a 'thanks' but she didn't want to say it. "OK," she said instead.

"How are you going to pay for it?" Ibiki asked, genuinely curious, staring at the large amount of items she had chosen. Hinata didn't answer. The shopkeeper came bustling over, asking if she needed help buying anything. She pointed to the Katana that Ibiki said to buy. Making her way over to the counter, she poured the weapons onto it.

The shopkeeper counted up the money she would need. "Wait!" Hinata ordered, then going back and choosing out senbon (needles). Ibiki raised an eyebrow. The girl uses senbon?

She then pulled out a pouch, which Ibiki noticed was full of notes and coins. The weapons were packed into boxes and put into bags and Hinata, the tiny 6 year old was to carry at least 5 huge bags. Ibiki picked up 4 of them without a second thought. Hinata frowned and followed him with the last bag.

"Did you steal money from the Compound?" Ibiki asked straightforwardly.

"Why do you keep following me?" Hinata dodged the question.

~~Day 4~~

This time, Ibiki caught her in the library. Sitting at their normal seats, right on the edge of the long table, this time it was Hinata who asked for him to explain tactics that could he used in battle.

"Tactics you should use are different depending on who you are fighting. For example, if a ninja uses genjutsu, you have to try and not get caught in it. If you do, and you aren't part of a team, you have a slim chance of getting out. All in all, it depends on the genjutsu user. This can usually be achieved by maintaining a certain distance from the enemy. Or, for example, the Uchiha clans genjutsu is done by their eyes. To make their genjutsu work, they have to make you look into their eyes." Ibiki went on and on. Hinata listened with rapt attention, making up scenarios and asking him how he would fight in them.

Ibiki was smirking beneath his hands. Hinata was writing down spare notes, all the while stealing his legal pad. "So, if the enemy used sound waves to induce genjutsu, how

would-,"

"Let me train you." Ibiki said once more. Hinata dropped everything she was doing, face palming. "If you want to become strong that is."

"I'm fine on my own. These interactions between us are only because you have been visiting me." Hinata clarified herself. Ibiki nodded once, inwardly frowning.

Man, this girl was difficult. Brilliant, but difficult.

~~Day 5~~

This time, when he watched her train, he was standing on firm ground. Standing on the bank of the river next to Hinata, he watched as she practiced her Fire Ball Jutsu. She had started practicing an hour ago. And now, she had a medium sized ball of flames coming out of her mouth over the river. The fire danced on the surface of the water, reflecting the orange and red shades.

"Impressive," Ibiki commented. Hinata nodded as she stopped producing the flames. A Jutsu that would normally take 2 weeks to perfect.. she was half way there in an hour. "Come with me, I would like to teach you something."

"OK, but you still don't count as my mentor," Hinata said simply, turning on her heel. Ibiki closed his eyes, an almost pained expression shown on his features.

That's right; Ibiki is showing an emotion.

"Understood," He said shortly. He lead her into the forest part of the grounds, with Hinata trailing along behind him. He walked until he got to a large boulder that was surrounded by trees. "Wait here while I set it all up."

Hinata nodded yes. She watched him as he set up targets, some she couldn't see and some that were right next to her. "What are you doing?" She asked despite herself, curiosity taking over.

"All you need to do is jump into the air above this rock and hit every single target with your shuriken." Ibiki explained calmly.

"How many targets?" Hinata asked.

"Eight in total,"

"And how many in my blind spot?"

Ibiki furrowed his brows. "Just two."

"Not too difficult, then." She decided, holding four kunai in each hand in between her fingers. "Afterwards, can I do it with senbon?"

Ibiki smirked.

"Fine by me,"

~~Day 6~~

Ibiki went to the library. He didn't see Hinata at her regular desk this time. "Hinata is in her loft, if you're looking for her, Ibiki-san." The librarian told him as she walked past, putting stray books back on their shelves.

"Thanks," Ibiki grunted, walking past her. She nodded kindly. He made it to the back of the library. Her loft wasn't anything special, and you had to get up to it by a ladder. There was just a single bed and a desk, but Hinata made do with what was there.

Her Katana were set up out of their box, her scrolls tucked away in the desk drawers. Her clothes were apparently still in her bag.

"Ibiki-san?" Hinata asked, coming off her bed.

"Can I come up?" Ibiki asked her. Hinata stiffened considerably, but nodded. Ibiki wanted to keep his dignity, so he skipped the ladder and just disappeared and reappeared back on the loft.

It wasn't untidy, but it wasn't neat either. Her desk was covered in sheets of paper, most covered with her own notes on battle techniques and chakra, and diagrams of the circle of chakra affinities and what works best against the other natures, formations in battle, and pictures she copied from books.

Hinata sat uncomfortably on the bed. Ibiki noticed. "You haven't had anyone in your personal space like this in a while, have you?" Ibiki asked.

"No," she said. "Not since.." she stopped herself from talking by biting her tongue.

"I'll be going now. But I'll make this offer to you one more time." Ibiki stood.

"I can assure you that my answer will be no," Hinata stated bluntly.

"Will you be my student?" Ibiki ignored her statement.

Hinata shook her head.

~~And right now, Day 7~~

"She refuses my training, saying she doesn't need it. She pours over books and scrolls everyday, and if not, she's training herself." Ibiki said, frustrated, as he paced around the Hokage's office.

"Ibiki, I understand your frustrations." Sarutobi was sitting at his desk, looking out of his window. The darkness of the night was only brightened by the few twinkling lights of the village. "Go home and rest." he ordered

"Right, Hokage-sama. I bid you goodnight." he walked out.

Sarutobi stood, but not before checking his crystal ball. After making sure he knew of the girl's exact location, he fixed his Hokage headpiece back onto his head. He walked out of his office and into the night. He had left her to Ibiki for one week without meeting her on purpose. This time was to give her a chance to say yes to being Ibiki's pupil. But she didn't, and there was no signs of her changing her mind on the matter. And she can't stay in that loft for more than a week.

Now, he was going to change her mind. Because this was the best thing he could do for her.

Hinata Hyuga will do great things under Ibiki Morino's wing.


	5. 4: When The Clock Strikes

Hinata was sitting on the training stumps, staring out at the river. Ibiki didn't visit her today. But she didn't care, right? She had everything planned. Training with the scrolls her mother left behind, using the money she stole from her father...

Hinata jumped off, waddling her way over to the river. She picked up a spare stone and chucked it into the water as she sat down on the bank. She played around with the water, sticking her hand in it and using her chakra to make it move. This was about as playful as she got nowadays.

And she did it all with a straight face.

"Having fun?" An old man's voice came from behind her. Why must everyone sneak up on her? She only realised that it was the Hokage because he stood beside her, his red robes billowing in her peripheral vision.

"Ye - no," Hinata changed her answer. "Hokage-sama, why are you here?"

"I am here to tell you something," Sarutobi knelt on the grass beside her.

"Erm, okay," Hinata said, confused.

"The night you ran away from home became a turning point in your life. What you do with that decision determines who you are, and what you are going to be. For example, if you had a sensei, you could do much more than you had originally planned."

Hinata's eyes widened.

"I believe-,"

"So, you want me to accept Ibiki as my sensei?" She threw another rock, speaking over him.

Sarutobi sighed a little at the child's bluntness, but he was still smiling. "I believe it would be the most beneficial thing you could do for yourself. Ibiki would not only be your sensei, but your legal guardian. You will truly never have to go back to the Hyuga Compound ever again. That is something I can guarantee you." Sarutobi said, placing a hand on the girl's head and ruffling her hair slightly.

"I see..." she murmured. "If you wish me to train under Ibiki, Hokage-sama, then I'll do so."  
_

"This is all your stuff?" Ibiki asked, carrying her bags as they left the library. There were only three small ones.

"Yes. What is your training like?" Hinata stiffly walked down the steps, almost as if she no longer knew how to act.

"I can teach you a lot of things, and my training changes depending on what I am teaching." Ibiki carried her things out of the library.

"I want to join Anbu, too. Can you train me for that?" Hinata asked.

"Yes."

"And it would give me an edge to train with you if I ever wanted to join Torture and Interrogations?"

"Yes."

"And I'll become stronger than the kids above my age?"

"Yes."

"And I'll be able to beat my father?"

"Yes."

"And I'll be able to beat you someday?"

"..."

"Will I?"

"... Yes." He wasn't going to deny it.

Hinata grunted. "Excellent."

"But this training won't be easy. We have to make you both mentally and physically stronger. You have to show no emotions, because those emotions could lead to giving the enemy information. If your worst nightmare comes up, you have to remain stone cold and not waver. Do you understand me?"

Hinata looked him dead in the eyes. "I'm not a precious little girl. When do we start?"

"I know that all too well. We start tomorrow." Ibiki broke eye contact with her. "We are here. Unpack your things in the spare bedroom, second room on the left."

Hinata didn't answer him, instead just walking into the house. It was quite spacious, right near the Hokage Tower. There was a purple haired woman in a trench coat sitting down at the dining table. Hinata's eyes trailed to the dango on the table. She realized with a jolt that she was hungry, but she ignored the feeling.

" _Ibiki_! You're finally back here, you idiot! You haven't contacted me all week, we were supposed to start that case three days ag- who the hell are you?" She turned to see Hinata there instead of Ibiki.

Hinata just kept walking. The woman sweat dropped.

"Well," She said awkwardly. Ibiki walked in through the door. "Erm, Ibiki, what the hell?"

"Hinata Hyuga," Ibiki stated her name. "She's a funny one."

"That's what you call funny? You may have the worst sense of humor ever. That six year old just glared at me for talking to her!" She accused.

"Anko, how did you get into my house?" Ibiki changed the subject.

"Hush, Ibiki." Anko huffed.  
_

That was only the beginning. Hinata eventually changed her mind about graduating with the kids her age. What changed her mind was that her father left the village on her 7th birthday. It was a massive wake up call; her father was insane and may come after her.

She became a genin at seven instead of twelve.

A chunin at age nine.

She learned learned how to use water chakra affinity at age eleven.

And a jonin at age thirteen.

An Anbu at age fifteen.

And Anbu Captain at age sixteen.

At eighteen, she learned how to use Wind Style attacks.

At age twenty, she left the Anbu and started working in Torture and Interrogations.

At age twenty-one, she became Head of Interrogations along with Ibiki.

And right now, she is twenty-two.

With each year, each new achievement, she grew colder. She slaughtered any enemy that stood in her way in Anbu. Her torture methods were just as cruel and as mind-torturing as Ibiki's. She became just as well known as Ibiki, too. She donned the nickname 'Blood Lily' and other Nations knew that name all too well.

Hinata Hyuga is, at present, asleep. But she won't be for much longer.

When the clock strikes 2:19amin three minutes time, it will have been exactly sixteen years since that life-changing night where she abandoned her home.

When the clock strikes 2:24am in eight minutes time, it will have been exactly sixteen years since the rage-filled Hiashi Hyuga woke to find the note his 'ex-daughter' left behind.

When the clock strikes 2:37am in twenty-one minutes time, it will have been exactly sixteen years since the night where Ibiki was rudely awakened by the Hokage's summons.

And, known to no one but the man,when the clock strikes 3:01am in forty-five minutes time, it will have been exactly sixteen years since the night in which Hiashi Hyuga started to plan out his revenge.


	6. 5: The Scroll

_"Shizune!"_ Tsunade Senju, the Fifth Hokage of the Leaf, bellowed through the hall as she walked, half dressed.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?!" Shizune, her assistant and her pig, Tonton burst out of her room, frantically looking around for the source of the voice. "What's wrong?!"

"Call Hinata Hyuga and Ibiki Morino here at once!" Tsunade ordered, gripping a scroll with one hand and pointing at her assistant with the other.

"It's three in the morning!" Shizune exclaimed. "What could you possibly-,"

" _Shizune_!" Tsunade roared. Shizune squeaked, as did Tonton.

"Eep! Yes, milady, right away!" She bowed quickly before running away down the empty hall. Tsunade cursed loudly, staring down at the scroll angrily. Her arm was shaking with rage as she held it up.

"Hiashi Hyuga..." She said through gritted teeth. "What have you done?"

Hinata Hyuga woke up to loud, frantic knocks on her door. She was fully awake immediately; her training as a ninja was to thank for that. Having to wake up when you're under attack on missions was great practice. She swung her legs out of her bed and stood, making her way quickly to her apartment door.

She opened it to see a frantic looking yet sleepy Shizune. "Shizune-san?" Hinata asked.

"Somethings wrong - Tsunade-sama - you must go, now!" She spoke so fast it was almost incomprehensible. Hinata nodded once before turning on her heel. "I'm going to get Ibiki now!" Shizune yelled before running off again.

'Why would she need both of us?' Hinata thought as she traded her sleepwear with her normal clothes. Anko Mitarashi was to blame for what she wore nowadays - the woman rubbed off on her a little. She now wore a small black singlet and shorts with fishnets underneath and a trench coat to top it off.

Hinata would've thought that one of them would be enough. They were both powerful ninja and interrogators, and it would have to be a dire situation if both of their skills were needed.

Hinata got to the Hokage Tower before either Shizune or Ibiki. She didn't bother knocking on the door, simply because it was wide open. Tsunade was looking through papers. But the thing that caught Hinata's eye was the opened scroll that was in the middle of her desk. The other papers had writing that was easily recognisable as the Third's. "You summoned me, Tsunade-sama?" She questioned.

Tsunade's head shot up. "Hinata, you're here. We have a situation that is... unusual..." she trailed off. "Read this." She rolled the scroll that Hinata noticed before up and tossed it to her. She opened it and read through it.

Hinata remained silent, not knowing what to say. She was still a stony-faced as always, but this shocked her.

"Do you recognise the handwriting?" Tsunade asked.

"No,"

"It's talking about you. You are 'the ex-daughter of the Hyuga'. You're the only one that makes sense!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"What does it mean by 'army'? Who has my father taken?" Hinata asked harshly.

Tsunade sighed. "As you know, when you were seven - so, fifteen years ago - your father went rogue and turned from the village."

"Why?" Hinata pushed. She never got told anything. No matter how many times she asked Sarutobi what happened, no matter how many times she had tried to do her own investigations, it always ended up giving her nothing.

"Who knows. Driven mad to the point of insanity. Furious at the Leaf for taking his daughter and his wife, since you never got sent back and your mother died on a mission."

"How do you know all this?" Hinata intervened. Tsunade just gestured to the papers around her and kept talking.

"When he left, he took some of his clan with him. The rest who refused to go with him, well..."

"He _killed_ them?" Hinata asked, her face stone cold.

"The side branch had no choice but to comply, since they have the curse mark. Some of the main branch fled, but most were killed. Only few stayed under Hiashi." Tsunade continued. "But, all in all, he does have an army to control."

"And the scroll says that I have to go after them?" It was half a question, half a statement. But Tsunade didn't get a chance to answer. Ibiki and Shizune burst into the room.

"What is going on?" Ibiki asked, somewhat calmly. Hinata tossed the scroll to him and returned to the conversation as he read it.

"Something has to be done before the next full moon, or the village will be attacked." Hinata stated. "Where is the Northern Fortress?"

"My guess is is that it's somewhere near the Village Hidden in the Waterfalls, or the Sound. Sarutobi clearly looked in to the matter." She referred to the papers on her desk. "It was a secret operation, only a few Anbu searched the areas in the land of fire."

"My question is," Ibiki started, flicking away Shizune, who was reading over his shoulder. "Why didn't they attack sooner? It doesn't take fifteen years to build an army."

"Maybe they were waiting for something?" Shizune speculated.

"For what? Hinata to get stronger? Doubtful." Tsunade replied, sitting back into her chair. "Hinata, we have to send you. If they are as powerful as what they say, then if they attack the Leaf will be in grave danger. You will be accompanied by Anbu-,"

"No," Hinata cut her off. "The scroll clearly states I have to go alone."

"Just for the journey there, nothing more. You will enter this 'Northern Fortress' alone, if you must." Tsunade said, obviously not agreeing to what is coming

"No, milady!" Shizune countered. "She can't go alone! There would be way more forces _in_ the Fortress than outside of it! And not to mention her father and whoever wrote the note! We would be sending her to her death!"

"I know I can defeat my father. That was the reason I became a genin so early - so I was able to keep training with Ibiki, not other children," Hinata turned, the trench coat she was wearing flowing around her ankles. "Just say the word, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade paused, weighing out her options. She believes in Hinata. She is a skilled kunoichi that has surpassed her superiors long ago. But she also believes that Shizune has a point. Then her train of thought stopped dead. 'Wait, when have I ever listened to Shizune?' She asked herself. 'Well, that settles it then.'

"Hinata Hyuga, your mission is to find the Northern Fortress before the next full moon in two and a half weeks, and find Hiashi Hyuga. Interrogate the man for information as to what he has done the past 15 years, and from that point on, do what must be done. If you can, bring him back to the Leaf for imprisonment. If not, you'll have to kill him." She ordered. Shizune fell to the ground anime style. "Ibiki, you're her sensei. What do you say of this?"

Ibiki looked at Hinata, who was still turned away from them, watching them from over her shoulder. The two shared a meaningful look with each other before Ibiki smirked and handed the scroll to her. "Go."

And with that, Hinata grabbed the scroll and disappeared from the Hokage's office.

Shizune deadpanned. " _That's_ how they communicate? With a _look_?" She whispered to Tsunade, who just smirked.

"They don't need words," She explained before raising her voice. "Let's try and do our part to figure out who sent that, got it?"

"Hai!"

In no time at all, Hinata had her bag packed. Filled with healing ointment and bandages, weapons, scrolls and clothes... she was ready to depart at 6:00am, the time which Shizune informed her that the Anbu would be ready at the Gates.

In the back of her mind, she had always suspected this. No, she expected it to happen. But not like this.

Hiashi had planned this all. And who had sent that message, if not her father?

Hinata shut the door to her apartment. She only took a step before a voice stopped her. "Going somewhere?" She turned around to see a familiar face. Well, more like... eye.

"Kakashi-senpai," Hinata stated the mans name. "I have a mission."

"Right," he snapped his (what Hinata knew to be dirty) book shut. "Well, good luck to you, then. Who knows, you may see Naruto out there..." He chuckled somewhat suggestively as he shut his door.

Hinata raised an eyebrow, but other than that her face was composed. 'What?' She thought as she started to walk in the other direction. She began to make her way over to the gates, jumping over rooftops at a pace that made her a blur to those below her. Once she made it to the gates, she pulled out a compass and held it so she was facing North. The two Anbu were already there, as she expected, waiting with their familiar masks and black coats for travel.

"Alright, let's move out!" Hinata ordered.


	7. 6: Written in Blood

**Hinata's P.O.V**  
We've been travelling for the entire day. It was now sunset, with red and orange hues from the sky bathing all it could touch in the colour. The two Anbu were just as silent as I was as I made sure I was headed north at all times. We leapt from tree to tree as blurs, avoiding bandits and even travelling merchants. No one could be trusted.

"Halt!" I threw out a hand. We all stopped at once. "There is a town not far from here. We will stay in it's inn so we are safer. We shouldn't run into anyone dangerous but I do not want to take any chances." I explained to them.

"Yes, milady," They treated me with the respect that my old title of Anbu Captain demanded. With another curt nod from me, we sped off again.

If I didn't know where it was from previous missions or had the Byakugan, I probably would've missed the small town. It was surrounded by rice fields and other crop, and not to mention the people finishing up work so they could go back to their homes.

I looked around me as we slowed our pace, walking into the village to be as inconspicuous as we could. It wasn't working, but hey, we tried. People looked at us as they wiped sweat of their brow. The hot season was a couple of months from now, but it would still be hot to work in the sun for the entire day.

We passed through the gates. The town was a simplistic place, with houses that seemed to be randomly put together. Colours seemed to be randomly splashed everywhere with all the different buildings. Everything was bathed in a deep orange due to the setting sun. It certainly wasn't a ninja populated town, with normal civilians bustling around.

As we walked through the large dirt path, our footsteps added to the many foot imprints that were already engraved into what must have been the main path through the town. Some of the market stalls were already closed, some were shooing away the stray customer, and a few - namely, restaurants - were open and filled with people.

Everyone that was still on the path, however, seemed to try and avoid us. They took to the sides of the path, even though it was large enough to pass without having to make any sort of contact, all while glancing warily at us. I guess we did look out of place as the only ninja's in the entirety of the small town. But people weren't scared of the Anbu like they normally were, with their masks, coats and intimidating demeanour. No, almost everyone's eyes were on me, particularly the adults. They hushed their children and pushed them either out of my sight or inside their home.

"What are they looking at?" The Anbu on my right asked quietly. He was the one with the bird shaped mask.

"Hinata-senpai, it's either they fear you as Blood Lily or for another reason," The Anbu on my left said suspiciously. I looked back at him and nodded.

"Let's find out," I locked eyes with the thug-looking man standing near an ally. "Split up."

"Hai!" They both chanted, before going off into their own directions. The man was a thug alright, he even had a knife in his belt, which he took no care in hiding.

"What do you want?" He asked in an annoying voice.

"You look like you know a lot of information about these parts." I said menacingly, activating my Byakugan. He cowered a little.

"Y-You're a Hyuga..." He said slowly, taking a step back into the ally.

"Lets have a little discussion, shall we?" I asked. Every step I took towards him, he took one back. In no time at all, he was backed up into a dead end. "What do you know about the Hyuga?"

"I-I swear, I don't know anything!"

" _Lies._ " I hissed. I knew all too well when someone was lying. I took a step towards him and he fell back into some garbage.

"Fine, fine! All I know is that like 15 years ago, a Hyuga came into our town. I-I was just a teenager, I d-don't remember clearly. But a  
l-lot of us went with him when he left. A-Ask Rakumi-sama, she's the innkeeper!" He stammered out.

"Who's 'us'?" I pressed.

"My kind - thugs. Criminals who would do anything for an extra buck."

"He offered them money?" I pressed my thumb into my lips and bit the nail - my regular thinking pose. I turned and started to walk back out of the ally. That's when it must have hit the man.

"W-Wait, you're Blood Lily!"

I closed my eyes for a second. I hated that title. I got it from a ninja from the Stone, whom I killed after a long battle. I splattered his blood all over nearby lilies, and that was the last thing he saw. My nickname, the last thing he said. I need to wear my mask from now on, so I'm not recognised, I decided.

Once I made it back out of the ally, it didn't take long for the other two to get back as well. "Where's the inn?" I muttered to them as we continued down the road.

"Over there," one of them pointed over to a small, shabby looking building. I pulled the hood of my coat over my head and held my face down so no one could see my eyes as we entered the inn. "Rakumi-sama?" The Anbu asked. I used my Byakugan so I could still see. She was a tiny old lady with half closed eyes.

"Yes? Would you like a room?" She spoke in a shaky voice.

"Yes, please," I spoke quietly. "But, Rakumi, could you also tell us about a Hyuga man that came through this village fifteen years ago?"

"Ahh, you mean... _him._ Peculiar fellow, that man. Nothing much to say, really - except that he was a man who I knew was going to achieve his goals." She laughed oddly. "Chin up, dear, let me see that face!" She reached over and touched my chin. I quickly deactivated my Byakugan.

The old lady's smile didn't waver as she lifted my head up, but there was a definite twitch in her eye that definitely didn't come with old age. The other eye was wide as she stared at me.

"We will need keys to our room," I said calmly.

"Oh, right, just a second now," She removed her hand from my chin and rifled through her desk. "You'll need three?"

Something felt off.

"Did you get any information?" I asked. It was the dead of the night, so no one would overhear us.

"Yes, milady. I got information that a woman took quite a liking to him when Hiashi was here. It was her friend that told me this - she works at that Barbecue restaurant. She was devastated while talking about the woman, and it was not only because she left. She wouldn't tell me the other reason. But she was the only woman Hiashi took." One of them said.

"I didn't get anything," The other said regrettably.

"OK, I got information from one of the thugs, the one that was in the ally near here." I said, not willing to give them more information than I had to. I sat there for a while, piecing together what I could. 'He paid people to go along with him, so that was the start of his army. But what would he want with a civilian woman?' I inwardly frowned. "I'll take the first watch."

"Right!"

All throughout my watch, I knew there was nothing there. I had my Byakugan to prove it. But I still felt like we were being watched... but there was no one at all except for the little old lady downstairs.

One of my men woke up for their watch around three hours later. I laid in my own bed, willing my Byakugan to deactivate and stop looking around. My mind was in overdrive as I searched for someone who wasn't there. The sleep I fell into was uneasy.

I've always had a sixth sense for these things. But I could always verify it with my Byakugan in those situations. But I couldn't see anyone that caused a threat.

I woke up what was probably an hour later to screaming. A woman's high pitched yell, a child's cry, a mans shout. My eyes flew open as I threw the covers of my bed off me and ran to the window.

I'm not normally one to show emotions, but...

My jaw dropped.

In the middle of the street, everyone was gathered around a flame. It was huge, it's red tongue lashing out at anyone who dared to go closer. Why would someone want to go closer to it, you ask?

There were people inside that fire.

My hand touched something. Looking down at where my hand was resting, I saw a kunai millimetres from my finger. But it didn't have its familiar glint, seeing as it was covered in the red, sticky liquid that is blood. The kunai itself was pinning a note to the wall. I grabbed the hilt - the only part not covered in blood - and pulled it out of the wall, grabbing the paper before it could fly away.

The message on it was written in blood, too.


	8. 7: Followed

**Hinata's P.O.V**  
My fingers clenched the hard, weathered down wood of the windowsill as my gaze shifted back and forth from the note to the flames, flames to the note. I didn't bother looking for whoever wrote it. They'd be long gone by now.

Someone was following me. That was clear. This is why I had felt uneasy. And I've only been travelling for less than twenty four hours. Were they waiting for me? Watching my every move? How did the first message get sent?

How haven't I noticed them?

I slammed my fist on the window before throwing all my things into my bag. The message to Tsunade can wait until later - I need to get out of here first. I flew down the stairs, only stopping my fast pace when I got to the desk. I walked calmly up to the old lady, who was staring at the flames with curiosity, interest, but most of all - fear.

"Who did this?" I demanded. She was the only one there. She was the only one who could've done it.

"I do not know, young lady," I closed my mouth at her words. Her voice was no longer as shaky and her eyes were blurrier, like she was almost blind. My finger twitched as I realised. You can change the colour of your eyes, yes, but you can't change the depth of them.

This was a different person.

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. "What happened?" I spoke quickly. I needed to go out and put the fire out and move everyone. But getting this information was top priority.

"I only know that I was knocked out, tied up," she held up a wrist. There was a deep imprint, a crimson gouge in her skin with the definitive marks of a rope. "I woke up back in my chair the same time the flames started."

"Great," It came out half thankful for the woman, half exasperated that I didn't see it beforehand; that I hadn't known. I gave her a curt nod of thanks before walking out.

"Be careful, young lady," she stopped me at the door. I turned my head sideways, the only sign I showed that I was listening. "I see something dark aro-,"

"I assure you that I will be fine," I silenced her with my words, not wanting to hear the cliche of 'there's great misfortune settled upon you'. I've heard that many a times - but I've never been one to believe in those types of things. We stayed in that position, silent, for quite some time. The only sound was the crackle of the fire. I heard her take in a sharp breath before she spoke.

"If you think so, but," she paused again, her slow words coming out more hesitant than they already seem. "Watch your back, Hinata-san."

Many questions plagued my mind. The ones from before were only half of them. The most prominent one now was 'how does she know my name?'. I am known as Blood Lily, not Hinata.

I dismissed it from my mind. I need to focus.

I strode up towards the large fire, which didn't seem to want to die down. I did the long string of hand signs before whispering "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" At my words, a large body of water in the shape of a dragon appeared from out of the ground. It swirled around the flames and encased it in its watery form. The loud hissing sound of the water hitting flames was the only sound heard in the silence of the night. Steam rose in the place of fire, shielding the corpses.

"Go back inside your homes! There is nothing to see here!" I ordered all of the watching people. They all left, one by one. Some were unwilling - wanting to know what happened, most likely - but I shooed them off with a piercing glare. I turned my full attention back onto the bodies on the ground. These were my Anbu men alright. Their bird and bear masks were slightly burnt, with parts of their Anbu attire turned to ash and some of their skin melted. Burns and boils covered their bodies, most of them showing the flesh that was normally covered by the skin. One mans throat had a huge gash; the gash that the kunai with the note probably created.

Straight faced, I destroyed all evidence of their bodies. A ninja's body - dead or alive - contained many secrets. The only thing I kept was their masks. Placing them in my bag, I did one last check of the area before running off at a sprint, all the while putting another mask on my face.

My old Anbu mask.

I ran and ran, setting traps as I went. Some were purposely sloppy to let whoever it was that was following me guard down, but I always laid a delicate, very effective trap right in front of it. If they were following me on foot and couldn't avoid them, they wouldn't live for much longer. After all, it wasn't wise to stop and try and look for them. They were only monitoring me.

They didn't kill me. And they won't kill me, either - they want me to come to them first. And I need to, unless I want my entire village destroyed and many lives lost.

It was only when I saw the sun rise over the horizon that I started looking for a place to rest and send the letter to Tsunade. I had to be far enough away from that town before I could do so, and I was miles away from it now. I saw a cliff that was made of rock and started to head towards it.

I was lucky. There was a cave with a small opening, something that could be easily missed by any enemies. I ducked my head under the rock. I wasn't expecting to see anything but darkness, but I did. A warm glow of a fire and something that sounded a lot like snoring hit my senses.

I journeyed farther into the cave. My brain screamed at me to run, but my instincts told me otherwise. This alone surprised me, as my instincts normally agree with my brain. The cave turned. I looked over the side, not letting any part of my body other than a third of my mask be seen.

The first thing I saw was something yellow. Someone's hair. 'So Kakashi-senpai was right, after all.' I deduced. 'He's got to be more careful. I could slit his throat right now, and he'd never wake up...' I thought to myself.

I began to walk away, but my foot kicked something. It echoed throughout the cave, bashing into a wall. The man snorted as he woke up. I pushed my body against the wall, cursing the fact that the man ate instant ramen. If I ran, he'd certainly catch up. If he was stupid enough, he'd go back to sleep. I heard scuffling, movements and then... nothing.

Until he started to snore again.

What an idiot.

I know he's on some journey to find himself. Or something like that. But the way he's acting it's like he's on a journey to kill himself.

I turned, finding my way back out of the cave. I was careful not to kick that instant ramen cup again. The light embraced me like the memories of my childhood - my _real_ childhood - tried to as soon I saw Naruto Uzumaki.

Little did I know why he was _really_ there.

I leapt from tree branch to tree branch for an extra twenty minutes before finding a pond. It was tiny, but it had privacy due to the thick trees situated around it. I sat down on a large rock that was right on the edge of the water, pulling out a scroll and writing equipment.

I rolled the scroll back up and decreased its size. I then cleared the space in front of me and did a series of hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu!" I slammed my hand down on the rock. After a slight 'poof' a small ninken dog appeared.

"Yo," He said in his deep voice.

I put the Anbu's masks, the scroll and the blood-written message into a small pouch. I talked while I tied it to the dogs back. "Pakkun, take these to Tsunade-sama. And do _not_ get caught." I ordered the ninken.

"Right," he jumped off the rock, giving me one last look. "You reek, by the way. Smoke and blood are never a good mix. Can I recommend a good shampoo?"

"Get out of here, Pakkun!" I said sternly.

"Never mind then, I think Sakura uses that shampoo anyway..." He grunted and started to run out of the area. I heard laughter as soon as he disappeared.

"Cute puppy, lady!" I heard. I closed my eyes. But at least it wasn't the person following me.

"I suggest you get out of here," I spoke loudly. "Unless you want to die." A kunai shot at me from behind. I tilted my head and I heard it whiz pass my ear before I caught it less than five centimetres before it hit the rock. They were common thieves, but they had true aim.

"She thinks she can kill us!" Another exclaimed. I opened my eyes, activating my Byakugan at the same time. There were four, five, six. Six men. I shot the kunai at the bushes, where one was hiding. And as I predicted, I heard the familiar clang of metal and the thump of it smashing into wood as it was deflected into a tree. "The little girl thinks she can kill all of us!"

"She's not little, look at those _cans!_ "

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" I yelled after doing the hand signs. This Jutsu was a favourite of mine, especially when I used it with another Jutsu. The dragon was even more ferocious and powerful due to me using the pond as a water source. It was larger than the tallest tree in this entire forest as it took form.

I controlled it, making it disappear into the trees, capturing the enemy ninja in its jaws. When it curled back around, it bashed straight through the trees around me, forcing itself forwards so I had all six of them in front of me. Two looked scared out of their wits. Three looked adamant. And one was holding a kunai up in front of him. And I'm willing to guess that that was the one who mentioned my body, purely because of his pompous demeanour.

Let me tell you right now - nobody talks to me like that and gets away with it. My hands were about to connect to form another hand sign when I heard an oh-so-familiar-although-I-wished-it-wasn't voice.

"Mind if I help?"

I felt my lips tug upwards against my will. I fought hard to keep my face straight even though it wanted to smirk.

It seems I've been followed not only by the enemy, but a certain knucklehead ninja.


	9. 8: Naruto Uzumaki

**Naruto's P.O.V - The night before.**  
The moon was high in the sky - it was probably past midnight already. My guess is three in the morning.

I was walking. I feel like walking is the only thing I've been doing for the past year. I didn't find much - but I have to go back to the Leaf sometime or another. I'll have to leave once more. My thoughts took over my brain, my feet mindlessly padding on the dirt path to get to my destination. I never thought for a moment when I was a child that I would ever think so hard that a headache would appear. But now I seem to be doing it every day. 'Tsunade-no-baa-chan will be furious when I break it to her that I have to leave again,' I laughed a little, imagining her. 'She'll probably be yelling that Pervy Sage did the exact same thing, blah, blah - oh look a town!'

My attention was pulled easily from my own thoughts to the tiny town. I recognised it easily as the town nearest the Leaf, so I knew I was close to home. I should probably stop and rest here, and get some food. My supply was pretty low.

I only had 5 cups of instant ramen left, and that was only a day and a half's worth of food.

I took a single step into the gates. That was how easy it was to tell that something was wrong. I saw the smoke, saw the flames, saw the crowd that was previously blocked from my vision. My walk turned into a run as I moved to where the flames were. I didn't quite get there in time, but only because someone else did.

A water dragon erupted from the ground, extinguishing the fire. "Go back inside your homes!" I heard a woman's shout. It sounded familiar. I hid behind the side of a building, peering over the woman who was now crouched on the ground.

People filed out of the area, and my sight was no longer blocked by them. I could see her clearly.

Hinata Hyuga.

What was she doing here, in that creepy trench coat? It reminds me too much of Anko. And not at all like the Hinata I remembered.

 _ **Flashback - 18 years ago**_  
 _"NARUTO-KUN!" I heard the familiar voice. I turned around and grinned wildly at the girl running up towards me._

 _"Hina-chan! Finally, you're here!" I exclaimed as she ran at me. I did what I usually did, catching her in the hug, lifting her and spinning her around once before returning her to the ground._

 _"Yep! But Kaa-chan said I can only play with you for an hour before I have to go back home." She pouted._

 _"Awe, why this time?" I pouted too._

 _"Father said it was training for a clan ritual." She rolled her eyes. I grinned at her._

 _"But we can still play together now! What do you want to play?"_

 _"Hm, I don't know- TAG!" She burst out suddenly, touching me lightly on the shoulder before sprinting away as fast as she could. My grin grew wider - she was the only one who could make me smile like that. The rest were fake._

 _"Get back here, Hina-chan!" I shouted as I chased after her._  
 _ **End of Flashback**_

I wish it could've stayed like that forever. But things don't work like that, as I've found out.

I had the insane urge to follow her. As she destroyed every speck of evidence that there were dead men there in the first place, I activated Sage Mode. I waited as she stood and started to sprint out of the village, but not before she placed an Anbu mask on her face.

And just like our old game of tag, I chased after her.

But unlike our game of tag, she didn't know I was chasing her. Unlike when we were kids, we aren't best friends. We aren't, no matter how many times I thought what it would be like if we were. Also, in this game, right now, two completely different people are playing - we are not the same people we were back then.

Eighteen years ago, I would eventually catch up to her and she would chase me. She was fast, _very_ fast, but I would always catch her.

At the present time, I would eventually catch up to her, but she may not try and chase me back. No, she may send me off and return to her mission. I can't let that happen - I won't let it happen. I shook my head, watching from the shadows as she laid traps, watching how she set them so I wouldn't get caught in them myself.

Ever since she broke off our friendship we've both tried to avoid the other. No confrontations, nothing. Not a word uttered, a glance made. Maybe running into her was..

I furrowed my eyebrows and resisted face palming. I grimaced, 'Maybe running into her was fate?' I thought. And even though I believed those words, I almost cringed.

Wait, what was she doing out here anyways? By herself? My head started to hurt again. But I did, at least, know one thing for certain now. I was not going back to the village. My thought process shifted from almost unanswerable questions to a single thought. Or, rather, vow.

'Not this time, Hinata Hyuga. You will not slip through my fingers again - I'll make sure of it.'

I'm not so sure why I am so driven. Before, when I saw her, I wanted to talk to her. But I didn't.

After dodging a particularly difficult trap (that would've bashed me with a huge log and set me on fire) I realised how tired I was. And how hungry. I was so focused on following Hinata I hadn't had any rest.

I took a not-so-slight detour while she was setting a more advanced trap, so she was more focused on setting it than looking around for enemies. I waited until I sensed that her chakra was quite a ways away before starting to move back to the direction Hinata was set on before - north. I was a few kilometers in front of her and was now searching for a place to rest.

It didn't take me too long to find a small, well hidden cave on the edge of the forest. I set a fire using some twigs I gathered from outside and other kindling, which was mostly consisting of dried up leaves. I made some instant ramen and ended up falling asleep quickly.

If I slept as heavy as I used to, I wouldn't have noticed her. My empty ramen cup bashed the wall and jerked me awake.

I laid completely still, all the while activating Sage Mode. It was Hinata's chakra behind that stone wall, alright. She was standing completely rigid, waiting for me to make the first move - she knew I was awake, she knew it was me.

I clamped my eyes shut and pretended to snore, something I am sure I was doing before, when I was actually asleep. Thankful the darkness created by the cold stone walls hid the orange circles of Sage Mode around my eyes, I waited for her to exit the cave before opening my eyes once more.

So, she would leave me here, after all? I gathered up my possessions and packed away my tiny stove. I was not disheartened by her actions in particular - I was disheartened that she was even further away from how I remembered her.

I left the cave at a sprint, following her every step.

This was it.

 _ **Flashback**_  
 _I was five. I twiddled with my thumbs as I waited for Hinata. The last time we had played together was last week, and even that was cut short. Her father came and took her away from me, giving me no explanation whatsoever. Hinata struggled against him, of course, demanding for an answer, but he never gave it to her. At least when I was in earshot._

 _So I came back here every day and waited for her._

 _"Naruto-kun..." I spun around gleefully at her voice, but upon seeing her I knew something was wrong. I held my arms out, but she didn't run into them. Her tear-stained face made it clear that she was crying moments before._

 _I didn't bother her with the 'where have you been?!'. Instead, I asked, "What's wrong...?" She didn't answer me, a fresh batch of tears replacing words. "Hina-chan?"_

 _"I-I can't see you anymore." She eventually hiccuped out. My eyes widened._

 _"What?! Why?!" I spoke urgently. Hinata was the sun in my life. She accepted me when no one else would._

 _"Kaa-chan... died," she said, drying her face. "Tou-san - he wants me to focus on training only... so no friends, nothing."_

 _I stared at her blankly. Is this a bad dream? I have those a lot. No, this was... this was too real. "Hinata-," I reached for her hand._

 _"No!" She jerked it away._

 _"But-,"_

 _"I'm sorry!"_

 _I didn't see her for a long time after that. I didn't chase her as she ran. Didn't call when she left me. This was out of my hands. Oh, how I wished it was in them._

 _If it was, I never would've lost my best friend._  
 _ **End of flashback**_

This was when I would take her back forever. Or, so I hope.

The moment the signal carried from my brain to make my feet stop was the same moment a kunai was shot at the woman around twenty metres in front of me. I was crouched on one of the trees limbs, hidden by dense leaves.

"She thinks she can kill us!" My attention swung from Hinata to my right. The man was about fifteen metres in front of me and sketchy-looking. "The little girl thinks she can kill us!" he taunted. Oh, how I wanted to kill him right now - not that I would, but I can kill them in my mind.

"She's not little, look at those _cans!"_ I could feel the growl bubble up my throat. But it quieted almost immediately when I saw her hands fly upwards.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" she yelled. The dragon's body formed quickly before shooting up out of the water. It was ferocious and powerful - I knew if I didn't get out of the way I'd be trapped. I jumped off the branch and landed on the ground softly, treading on the soft grass. Water rained down on me from above and the tree shook down to its roots as the dragon made contact with the tree.

In short - I was awed. She was strong. Perhaps as strong as I. And I had the ninetails.

I got excited. As the men in front of me started to lose their wits seeing Hinata's glare, I felt my feet move. Felt my lips move.

"Mind if I help?" I asked, surprised at my own voice.

I saw her stiffen.


End file.
